


Sparkling's first mission

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [53]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet gets some readings of Energon deposits on Earth.





	1. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet gets some readings of Energon deposits on Earth.


	2. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is ready to take Baby Bumblebee on his first mission.


	3. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus explains the mission to Baby Bumblebee.


	4. Rocks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has to show Baby Bumblebee what to put in the box...


	5. Waaks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee still grabs what ever he can find for the box...


	6. Ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus isn't going to tell Baby Bumblebee no....


	7. Can't say no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet can't say no either! Baby Bumblebee is too proud of his "waaks"!


End file.
